nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ondata di caldo dell'estate 2003
Durante i primi quindici giorni del mese di agosto 2003, l'Europa fu colpita da una massiccia ondata di caldo. Questo fenomeno fu eccezionale sia per la durata che per l'intensità; in effetti numerosi record di temperatura furono battuti in diverse città europee. Questa canicola seguì ad una primavera ed un inizio dell'estate particolarmente siccitosi, che ricordavano l'anno 1976, pur essendo ben più gravi in termini di carenze idriche che in termini di durata. In alcuni paesi, come la Francia o il Portogallo, le conseguenze sugli ecosistemi, la popolazione e le infrastrutture furono importanti e provocarono anche una crisi politica. La situazione meteorologica Il continente europeo fu colpito in modo diverso a seconda delle zone. I paesi dell' Europa del sud furono quelli maggiormente colpiti: nell'Alentejo, in Portogallo, il 1º agosto fu raggiunta la temperatura record di 48 °C. In Spagna le temperature toccate furono: in Andalusia 46,2 °C a Cordova, 45,2 °C a Siviglia e 45,1 °C a Jerez, in Estremadura 45,0 °C a Badajoz. In Francia, secondo il Servizio Meteorologico Francese la canicola superò di gran lunga « tutto ciò che è stato visto dal 1873 per intensità e durata, tanto a livello di temperature massime che minime e medie». Furono rilevate temperature superiori a 35 °C nei due terzi delle stazioni e superiori a 40 °C nel 15% delle città francesi. La temperatura più alta toccata in Francia fu ad Orange con 42,6 °C (che quindi non superò il record nazionale di Tolosa Cugnaux dell'8 agosto 1923, pari a 44,0 °C). A Décize dans la Nièvre si registrarono 43,1 °C, a Saint-Christol-les-Alès e a Conqueyrac 44,1 °C, a Tolosa 44 °C. La Bretagna superò il suo record di temperatura, oltrepassando i 40 °C. I giorni con temperature superiori a 40 °C furono 7 ad Auxerre 5 a Romorantin e 4 a Montélimar e Gourdon. A Parigi la temperatura superò i 39 °C, con 9 giorni di temperature superiori a 35 °C. L'ondata di calore toccò anche l'Italia, il sud della Gran Bretagna, il Benelux, la Svizzera, l'Est e il Sud della Germania e la Danimarca. Si registrarono temperature record, come 38,5 °C a Faversham in Gran Bretagna, e 32 °C in Danimarca (Vedi questa pagina). La canicola seguì o si accompagnò ad altri fenomeni meteorologici, che, pur non essendo eccezionali, ne amplificarono le conseguenze, come la siccità primaverile e d'inizio estate. Il fenomeno ebbe conseguenze importanti particolarmente in Francia, visto che la maggior parte dei dipartimenti patì un importante deficit idrico. In più le prime due settimane di agosto furono caratterizzate da dei venti molto deboli, cosa che limitò il ricambio dell'aria ed amplificò i picchi d'inquinamento di ozono (comuni in questo periodo dell'anno) e di diossido d'azoto. Causa della canicola Analizzando le mappe dei geopotenziali, delle isobarehttp://www.wetterzentrale.de/archive/ra/2003/Rrea00120030806.gif Isobare e geopotenziale a 500hPa del 6 agosto 2003 e delle isotermehttp://www.wetterzentrale.de/archive/ra/2003/Rrea00220030806.gif Isoterme a 850hPa del 6 agosto 2003 relative ai primi giorni dell'agosto 2003, la causa dell'intensa onda di calore è da attribuirsi all'area di bassa pressione stazionaria presente alle medie latitudini dell'Oceano Atlantico, che ha spostato verso sud in pieno oceano i massimi dell'anticiclone delle Azzorre. L'espansione della medesima area di alta pressione verso nord-est ha interessato l'intero continente europeo centro-occidentale, dove ha convogliato aria molto calda, alimentata dalla fusione sull'Africa nord-occidentale dell'anticiclone delle Azzorre con l'anticiclone subtropicale africano. La vera anomalia di tale ondata di caldo è dovuta, pertanto, all'espansione verso il continente europeo di un anticiclone delle Azzorre reso insolitamente rovente dalla presenza di una profonda depressione atlantica che si era formata e stazionava in modo semipermanente in una posizione insolita e contribuiva a far risalire aria calda che scorreva seguendo l'espansione anticiclonica: la maggior parte delle onde di calore che si sono verificate nella storia della meteorologia sono invece causate dalla netta e decisa risalita verso nord dell'anticiclone subtropicale africano, come già nell'estate 2003 (ma anche in quella del 2012) era accaduto nei mesi di giugnohttp://www.wetterzentrale.de/archive/ra/2003/Rrea00120030613.gif Isobare e geopotenziale a 500hPa del 13 giugno 2003http://www.wetterzentrale.de/archive/ra/2003/Rrea00220030613.gif Isoterme a 850hPa del 13 giugno 2003 e lugliohttp://www.wetterzentrale.de/archive/ra/2003/Rrea00120030722.gif Isobare e geopotenziale a 500hPa del 22 luglio 2003http://www.wetterzentrale.de/archive/ra/2003/Rrea00220030722.gif Isoterme a 850hPa del 22 luglio 2003. Effetti sulla popolazione Italia In Italia, dove le temperature furono per settimane intorno ai 38 °C in molte città, secondo l'Istituto Nazionale di Statistica le morti durante l'estate del 2003 furono 18000 in più rispetto all'anno precedentePlan B Updates - 56: Setting the Record Straight - More than 52,000 Europeans Died from Heat in Summer 2003 | EPI. Altre fonti riportarono cifre molto più basse: la rivista "New Scientist", come anche il Ministero della Salute italiano indicò in 4000 i decessi in Italia attribuitibili all'ondata di caloreEuropean heatwave caused 35,000 deaths - 10 October 2003 - New Scientist. Francia Diverse fonti (Inserm, INSEE, INED) concordano su una stima di circa 15000 morti in eccesso durante le prime due decadi dell'agosto 2003. Questa cifra è stata stabilita comparando il numero di decessi osservati con il numero di decessi attesi sulla base dei dati degli anni precedenti per lo stesso periodo. Questo eccesso di mortalità si è osservato soprattutto negli anziani e nelle donne: la fascia d'età più colpita è quella delle persone di più di 75 anni. Nell'urgenza della crisi sanitaria, il numero di decessi direttamente legati al forte caldo è stato dibattuto: il governo ha inizialmente annunciato 3 000, poi 5 000 decessi. Secondo una prima stima dell'"Institut de veille sanitaire" (InVS) consegnata al Ministero della Salute francese, la canicola ha causato 11.435 morti dal 1° al 15 agosto. Uno studio dell'Inserm pubblicato il 15 settembre parla di 14 802 morti Hemon D, Jougla E, [http://www.sante.gouv.fr/htm/actu/surmort_canicule/rapport_complet.pdf Surmortalité liée à la canicule d’août 2003: rapport d'étape: estimation de la surmortalité et principales caractéristiques épidémiologiques] (periodo dal 1° al 20 agosto), pari ad un eccesso di mortalità del 55%. L'11 e il 12 agosto furono i più tragici. Potrebbe essere stato per via dell'effetto di accumulazione dei giorni caldi precedenti, per le temperature notturne molto alte o per l'assenza di vento, in quanto la mancanza di ventilazione produsse dei picchi nel tasso di diossido d'azoto che si aggiunsero all'inquinamento da ozono. Gran Bretagna Un'analisi retrospettiva pubblicata nel 2005 mostrò che l'ondata di calore causò 2139 morti in più nel periodo dal 4 al 13 agosto 2003"The impact of the 2003 heat wave on daily mortality in England and Wales and the use of rapid weekly mortality estimates" MedLine: Euro Surveill 2005;10(7):168-171 http://www.eurosurveillance.org/em/v10n07/1007-228.asp. Anche Il trasporto ferroviario risentì pesantemente delle condizioni meteorologiche, quando i timori di danneggiamento dei binari a causa dell'intenso calore spinse il Network Rail a imporre diverse restrizioni sulla velocità dei convogli. CI furono uno o due incidenti isolati dove dei deragliamenti non gravi furono attribuiti alla deformazione dei binari causata dall'alta temperatura. Tempreature nell'aria di 30 °C possono portare i binari a temperature di 50 °C o 60 °C quando esposti alla luce diretta del sole.BBC News: Buckling in the heat http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/3126441.stm. Portogallo Nelle foreste del Portogallo ci furono estesi incendi. Il 5% delle campagne e il 10% delle foreste (215000 ettarihttp://www.metoffice.gov.uk/education/secondary/students/european_heatwave/index.html) furono coinvolti. Diciotto persone morirono negli incendi e la stima delle morti causate dall'ondata di calore in totale varia tra i 1866 e i 2039http://www.onsa.pt/conteu/onda_2003_relatorio.pdf. Altri Paesi Le morti associate al calore negli altri paesi Europei furono : circa 1500Eurosurveillance - View Article nei Paesi Bassi, circa 300in Germania. Note Voci correlate * Clima Collegamenti esterni * Record dell'estate 2003 * Le ondate di caldo più forti degli ultimi 10 anni * L'ondata di caldo dell'estate del 2003 * La crise sanitaire et sociale déclenchée par la canicule, rapport parlementaire, 24 settembre 2003 * Rapport canicule de l'Inserm : suivi de la mortalité et causes médicales des décès * Ondata di caldo 2003 Categoria:Siccità